The Turn of the Gods
by YoungDemigod11
Summary: It's unlike anyone's ever seen before. Completely different. Harder yet easier. Confusing yet simple. I dunno, I'm just sayin' random stuff. Enjoy!


The Turn of the Gods

Chapter 1.

 **Zoe's Brain.**

Look. I didn't choose to be sucked into a "fiction world" (not that it's exactly "fiction"). I didn't want to be born into a family of generations upon generations of demigods. I didn't ask for it. So don't tell me it's not fair that there was a bunch of destruction and stuff, cause i don't wanna hear it. Ok. Let's rewind. Back to the beginning. I was reading a Heroes of Olympus book, (I think Mark of Athena), and I thought, "Man, Annabeth is a lot like me, we both hate spiders, and are smart and kick butt." Then Annabeth crashed in through my window and I said something real intelligent and brave like, "SPIDERBITE!". She looked at me confused with her grey stormy eyes, just like in the book, and I went fangirl and screamed and leaped at her and hugged her around the stomach until she gasped " _yield!"._ Yes, of course I let go (eventually), don't look at me like that!

"OMGOMGOMGEEEEEAANAABEEEETTHH! EEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Man you're stronger and louder than you look." She said, impressed. I just grinned, staring at her. "Your smile looks kinda Hermes-ish and a lot like Connor's smile. I wonder if you're related."

"Who, Connor Stoll from Hermes cabin at Camp Half-Blood on Long Island South in New York?".

She stepped away, eyeing me. I just grinned. "If you're wondering, yes, I'm ADHD. But no, I'm NOT Dyslexic, I love to read. I read Percy Jackson books a lot."

"Ah. Well, we need to get to Camp Half-Blood quickly, something evil is happening, I can feel it."

"Can I go tell my mommy and pack my blankie? I wanna say goodbye. And show her that you exist."

"Sure, just don't take too long, our ride is waiting."

"KK!"

Chapter 2.

 **Annabeth's brain now.**

The Zoe kid was super energetic and outgoing and I could barely get a sentence in. She had short light brown hair with bangs so long they reached her upper lip, but they were parted at the moment, and light-ish sort of dark-ish brown eyes with a mischievous glint in them. She had freckles sprinkled across her nose and near the corner of her eyes. She seemed about, 4 foot 7 inches, and was wearing adidas soccer pants with a white adidas turtleneck and light blue shoes with, you guessed it, white adidas shoes. Her mom had brown, short, curly hair in a bob haircut and had a lot of freckles. So many, they slightly blended in with her skin. She looked like a typical soccer-mom, minivan and all. When they were saying goodbye, they both looked so sad, (Zoe was crying), I sort of wished she didn't have to come.

"I'll come during the Winter and during parts of the Summer! I promise! I love you soo much that I won't let anything even touch me that's evil! I'll get good training too! I mean, hey! We've survived this long and I've known, you've known, Dad hasn't, Evan hasn't, and you're a Demigod too and you've survived! I love you soo much mommy! I'll see you soon! Muah!"

We finally made it to the pegasus after I wrote a check from the Camps funds to pay for the window with her holding a medium blue backpack when she went berserk. (Again). "Omg, is that Blackjack?! Holy cow! Wow! It's an honor!" On-and-on-again.

"Ok. Just hop on. Ssh, the neighbors will hear. Yes, this is real, no, don't pass out. Please stop yelling and talking so much and loud, every monster in about 600 miles will know where we are." She lived in an Urban Neighborhood in Virginia in the Suburbs next to a coldesack, it looked like one of those typical kid neighborhoods. We flew on Blackjack, her chattering all the way, talking about the fact that she'd always known she was either a Demigod or a Wizard and would go to Camp Half-Blood or Hogwarts, but that when she turned 11, she never got her letter so she then focused on Camp Half-Blood. She says she's still 11 and turned 11 on September 23rd "just so you know".

We got to Camp Half-Blood quickly, but it was already evening and my ears were ringing from this kid. It's like she doesn't even need to breathe, she just talks-talks-talks-talks-talks-talks, so I dropped her off with the closest person I could find so that I could go to dinner and eat without an even more intense ringing in my ears., Clarisse La Rue.


End file.
